


Love and the Zauberbiest

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, future Nick/Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly Burkhardt revises her opinions about Renard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and the Zauberbiest

Suspicion died hard, and ancient ingrained habits made Kelly Burkhardt wary of any wesen, but getting Sean Renard to hand over his baby to her, she was surprised at the surge of emotion she clearly felt from him, the merest glimpse as his shields fell, and the zauberbiest flickered into life.

The one creature she never believed was capable of fear or pain. Yet she could see sorrow in the glowing green-gold eyes.

She surprised herself when she laid a hand on his arm to offer comfort. “You’re doing the right thing.”

It was obviously going to be a day of surprises. He bent over his child, kissing her gently on the forehead. “I may never see her again.”

“You may not.” She somehow couldn’t give him false hope, “but this is the best thing you can do for her.”

“I know,” he said simply. His shields were still down, and Kelly found that a little encouraging, perhaps Nick was right, perhaps it was worth taking a chance on Sean Renard in spite of his heritage.

It was only later, as she drove along the freeway, Kelly had time to process the entire event, from the moment they drove away from Viktor’s plane to the moment Sean Renard had handed his precious child to Kelly. She went round the faces involved and realized that not only did Sean Renard trust her son, he was probably in love with Nick. He’d also been genuinely grieving at the need to give up his child.

The number of times Renard’s eyes had sought Nick’s, the way his expression seemed to lift a little after each non-verbal encounter, it all seemed to make him more relatable. Though she doubted he would care about what she thought. 

She thought about Nick’s eyes, warm, gentle, comforting whether he knew it or not.

Perhaps Nick was a little in love with his handsome Captain too.

They seemed to have no idea of the apparent depth of their own feelings for each other.

For the first time since leaving her son behind again, Kelly felt almost relieved. Nick had good friends, a strong support base amongst people and creatures who genuinely cared for his well-being, and apparently his very own Prince who loved him.

Since finding out that Renard was both Royal, and a Zauberbiest, Kelly Burkhardt smiled. Life sometimes threw a curve into things, she wondered what she would find in a couple of years. Until then, she had a little one to protect.


End file.
